


Set In Ink

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [47]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Requested by AnonymousHey, are you still taking requests? I’d love to read about a Poe x Reader that he gets a glimpse at one of her tattoos and can’t help but be intrigued until one day he finds out her whole body is covered in ink, all representing something important in her life, getting into the academy, graduating, her first x-wing and droid, joining the resistance, stuff like that. thank you





	Set In Ink

           The sparks flying from the X-Wing’s wiring flashed in front of your eyes as you continued your way down the wing.  You had been working of this particular ship on and off for about two weeks straight and were finally starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel.  For all the talk of Commander Dameron being the best pilot in the Resistance, he had a nasty habit of abusing his ships.  

          Out of the corner of your eye, you caught a body coming towards you.  You didn’t need to look up to see who it was.

           “How’s it coming?” Poe asked.

           “I’m almost done,” you said, setting down the fusing pen and allowing the wires time to cool.  You pulled the goggles covering your eyes over your forehead before examining your work closely.  

          “I think just a couple more wires and a diagnostic and she should be ready to fly.”

           You finally looked up catching Poe’s eyes.

           He gave you an odd smile which straddled the line between relief and embarrassment.

           “Sorry for the trouble,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

           “Believe it or not, it’s kind of my job,” you countered wryly.  “But I appreciate the sentiment.”

           Poe gave a dry laugh, before nodding his head towards the wing.

           “Do you need help on the last of it?”

           Your instinct was to say no, but you quickly dismissed the notion.  

          Over the course of the past few weeks you had gotten to know Poe fairly well and from what you gathered, it was a miracle he hadn’t been looking over your shoulder every second of every day you had worked on his ship.  You supposed you couldn’t give him too hard a time though.  At the end of the day, he as the one getting into the cockpit, trusting that the engine wouldn’t blow up on him mid-flight.  And besides, you had started to like having him around.  

           You gestured your head towards the ladder.

           “Make sure to put on some goggles and gloves before you come up.”

           Poe did as he was told, and about two hours later it finally looked like you were done.

           You sat up on your knees, breathing a sigh of relief as you powered down the fusing pen.

           “I think that oughta do it,” you said, pulling off your gloves. “I’ll get R3 to run diagnostics.”

           Poe followed your motions, pulling the goggles off of his head.

           “Thanks again, for everything.”

           “It really isn’t a problem,” you said.  “But you’re welcome.”

           To your surprise, Poe didn’t immediately leave.  He looked like he wanted to say something, but for whatever reason he couldn’t seem to find the words. You felt like you needed to say something to break the silence, but you couldn’t deny you rather liked the way he was looking at you.  

          He averted his gaze suddenly, as if only just realizing he had been staring.  His eyes moved downward until they seemed to focus on your neck.  His brows furrowed in confusion as he stared intently.  

           “What’s that?” he asked.

           “What’s what?”

           “That,” he repeated, pointing to the corner of you neck.

           Your hand went instinctively up and touched the back of your neck as you quickly remembered.

           “Oh, I got a new tattoo,” you said.

           You moved your hand away and twisted your neck around for Poe to get a clear view.

           The skin was still a bit sore, but the black ink outlining the resistance symbol still stood out strong against your skin.

           Poe reached his hand out to touch it, but stopped himself before his fingers could brush against your skin.

           “That’s amazing,” he said appreciatively.  “Did it hurt?”

           You shrugged.  

           “A bit, but honestly I’m used to it by now.”

           Poe eyes lit up as he lip twisted up into a sideways smile.

           “You have more?”

           You felt yourself smiling as well, as you wordlessly began to roll up your sleeves.

           Poe looked at you in complete awe and a whole collage of colors and images revealed themselves traveling all up and down your arm.

           “This was my first one,” you said, showing him the inside of your left arm.

           In bold lettering was the phrase “This too shall pass” written in a dialect of the outer rim.

           “See, I thought it would be funny, cause you know, tattoos are permanent,” you continued with an ironic smile.

           Poe gave a small laugh, before turning his gaze to another tattoo.

           “What about that one?”

           You grinned looking at the elaborately detailed 3-Z light freighter.

           “First ship I ever had,” you said proudly.  “It was a real junker.  I got it for a song, but after some fixing she could out run anything I asked her to.”

           “So, what happened to it?”

           Your face fell slightly.

           “Well, it was good at speed, not so great a maneuverability.  First Order confiscated it when I was caught in their air space.”

           Poe looked at you in surprise.

           “What were you doing in their territory?”

           “Making a delivery,” you said, giving him a pointed look.

           Poe raised an eyebrow, before quickly catching on as a wide smile spread across his face.

           “I knew you were too cool to just be a mechanic.”

           “Who says mechanics can’t be cool,” you countered.

           He laughed, shaking his head.

           “I just meant you don’t seem the type to sit put and fix things all day.”

           You felt like you needed on contradict him but couldn’t find it in you to do it.  He wasn’t wrong.  You missed being in the middle of the action, having your hands on the controls as space and stars blurred past you.  But, you weren’t a pilot, at least not a formally trained one.  Everyone in the Resistance fleet were former members of the New Republic navy.  They didn’t have the time or the resources to train you.  So, you did what you could do to help.  You fixed things.

           Poe seemed to catch the distance in your eyes and quickly changed the subject.

           “What else have you got?” he asked brightly.

           You smiled partially out of thanks and partially at his enthusiasm.

           “This one you’ll like,” you said.

           You stuck out your leg and began to roll up your right pant leg.

           Circling around your calf was a smoke trail finally leading to a brightly colored X-Wing.

           Poe’s mouth gaped at the sight, his eyes following the detailed lines and colors making it look the ship was ready to fly off your skin at any moment.  As he peered closer however, he saw there was more to the image than just the ink.  The detailing wasn’t just from the artistry, but from the natural lines of scars marking the skin.

           Poe looked up at you meeting your eyes.

           “First Order doesn’t like me all that much,” you answered dryly.  “I did some slight miscalculations on an explosion. It’s what they get for taking my ship.”

           He looked at you strangely, before shaking his head and a smile spread across his face.

           “You’re just full of surprises today.”

           You weren’t sure if it was his words or the way he was looking at you, but you feel the blood starting the rise up your neck and make your cheeks begin to warm.

           “You’ve got to have a lot more of these,” he said, gesturing your tattoos.

           “All over,” you confirmed.

           “I’d like to see them.”

           A small smirk appeared on your lips as you gave his a sideways glance.

           “Well, buy a girl a drink first.”

           “Sure, when?”

           You froze a moment, your eyes going wide.

           He looked at you with cool confidence, but there was something behind his eyes; a small flicker of surprise as if he couldn’t believe how smoothly he delivered the line either.  

           “What?” you asked dumbly.

           Authentic confidence came back to him as an easy smile spread across his face.

           “Do you want to get a drink sometime?” he asked.

           You didn’t answer right away, but slowly, you started to nod as your brain finally caught up to what was happening.

           “Sure,” you said. “I’ve got some more work to do here, but I’ll be done around seven.”

           Poe’s grin only widened.

           “I’ll be here when you’re done,” he said.

           He slid down the ladder, giving you one last look before walking out of the hanger.

           You watched him go, trying to push down the sudden eruption of butterflies in your stomach.  You shook your head and gathered your tools.  You’d have to work fast if you didn’t want to be late for you date.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


End file.
